Another life (Zutara)
by I Believe. Do You Believe
Summary: What if Katara got kidnapped at a young age and becomes Zuko's Servant? Then what happens? WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ZUTARA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!


"What did uncle say this time?" I asked my mother as she handed me the note, "_Dear Zuko, For your present.. you shall have a prisoner from the water tribe, use her for anything, she'll be arriving soon, and may I saw she is a cutie! Have fun~ Love Uncle_" I read. A Prisoner?! Awesome! I jumped with glee, 13 year old me laughed, I never had a slave before! I was surprisingly happy with that, no problem at all with enslaving a girl from the water tribe.

"What did uncle get you?" My mother asked me calmly like she always did. She read the note, she gasped in fear. "Zuko! Why would you be happy about that?!" She asked holding my shoulders, her eyes were sad, her face.. shows disappointment, "But she's on her way here.. and best of all she's from the water tribe?" I told her, she shook her head. "Promise me, you'll be nice to her?!" She said locking eyes with me once me. I agreed, I would do anything to keep a slave girl, She nodded, me and her left the room and out to the garden outside.

There Azula, Mai, and Ty lee were doing some stupid girl stuff. Why'd my big sister have to be so mean.. I thought as I saw her push down Ty, after doing her perfect trick. My sister couldn't even do a cart wheel correctly, so instead of being a good girl, she pushes peope to get her own way.

Azula's POV

I laughed after pushing Ty lee down, My mother came walking with my little goody boy brother. Mai Blushed as she saw Zuko walking, I smirked evily. "Oh Zuko~" I sang, "What?!" He asked, "So forceful.." I mumbled shaking my head and clicking my tounge.. "Come play with us~" I chirped, "No way! Keep your girly stuff out of my life!" He yelled hiding behind mom. She touched his head and smiled, "Come on Zuko.. play with your sister.. just for a while?" She asked politely, my plan worked.. Of course Zuko couldn't help but obey mother. I scroffed, "Ok the game is simple.. You just have to hit the Apple off the other person's head and you win!" I said strapping the apple to Mai's Head, She grumbled, I smirked as me and ty lee was watching the two.

"P-Prince.. Zuko?" I heard a unfamiliar voice say, I turned my head. Looking at a girl Zuko's age, She wore a blue coat, she had her hair down, and her eyes were crystal blue. The kind of shade, that would never fade away. "Slave girl?" Zuko mumbled in confusion putting the bow down, I sighed sadly, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LAUGHING MOMENT!

"Yes... I am.. Um.. Katara.." She said quietly, her voice was so soft, so light.. I wanted to crush it.. burn it.. turn it to dust! But never the less.. she was Zuko's Property.. I can't get through that one.. I sighed, "Whatever.." I said being sassy and sitting down. He jumped, "Hi! I'm Zuko!" He bursted, "Nice one.." I said flaty, "That's not how you treat a slave, dummy.." I mumbled, he clenched his hand into a tight fist as he grumbled, he grabbed the girl's hand and stormed away.

I looked over to Mai, I smirked at her expression, her face was burning as bright as my flames. She was jealous of this new girl.. I might play with her a bit..

Zuko's POV

I stormed into my room and let go of Katara's hand, she sat down on the floor as if she already knew that she was supposed to be treated like a slave. I sighed sadly, My eyes shifted to the closet, I opened the closet and pulled out a Futon. "You'll sleep on this.. not the floor" I said looking at her coldly, I've never been mean to someone before.. well except for my sister. I kept staring at her with ice cold eyes, but she just smiled, "Thank you.." Her soft voice said, I blushed. She is cute.. I gave her some fire nation clothes.

"I'm going out... so just clean my room!" I said closing the door, she nodded. whew.. I said cooling off, It was hot in there.. I felt my face burning, it was as red as a tomato. She is really REALLY Cute.. Why'd you have to send a cute one uncle?! Now I can't push her around! I grumbled as I went to look for mom. I saw my 'evil' sister running to me, "Oh.. it's you.." Said Azula pointing a finger at me,

"Yeah? What do you need?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "I want to speak to this slave girl!" She demanded, "Why?" "Ugh.. She's in your room right?" I nodded, "great.. " She stared at my face, my bangs were hanging.. I had really long hair. "Hey tweerp! Why is your hair like that you look like a girl!" She laughed.

"So what if I look like a girl! What do you care!" I yelled at her "tch.." She said shaking her head, "I'm going to give your slave girl.. a little.. gift" She said. "Fine but don't touch my stuff!" I yelled to her. She nodded, went into my room, and shut the door.

Katara's POV

I just finished orginizing and cleaning everything in my new master's room. "Hey new girl!" I heard a young voice demand, I turned my head to find a sweet looking girl come into Master's Room. "hello" I said gently, "Whatever.." she scoffed, "Look, You're ruining my plans to get My friend and my brother together, so just stay away from him got it?!" She asked pointing a finger, I nodded swiftly frightened.

"Oh and.. Don't get to close to anyone here.. they may end up.. killed in the end.." She said, My eyes shifted away from her as she left the room laughing. After she closed the door I sighed sadly, I touched my neckless that my mother gave me. I cried softly, whimpers escaped my lips as I remembered the day she died, my brother Sokka and I were playing, when suddenly black snow began to fall. Then.. They came.. fire nation stuck our small water tribe.. to find the last water bender.. which.. was me. I ran into my tent, but when I ran in there my mother was on the ground and a fire soilder pointing a spear at her. "Momm-" "Katara.. leave.." She said, I stepped back, "Go find daddy.. I'll be fine.." She said smiling weakly, I nodded and ran outside, I found my father and Sokka. But when we went into our tent.. it was to late.

I cried, until someone came in, I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up. I saw a beautiful women standing tall above me, her eyes golden, her hair.. silky black. "Hello my dear.." She said sweetly sitting on the bed, she quickly gestered to come sit next to her, I slowly nodded in response and sat down. "So.. your from the water tribe?" She asked, I nodded looking away, "Do you miss your mother and father? Siblings? Family?" She asked, "Just my Father ma'am.. I have no mother.. and I do miss my family.. my brother.. my father.. my friends and my family.. I miss them all..." I mumbled. She looked at me sadly, She grabbed the tip of my chin making me look at her, "Listen.. please do not be sad.. know that you are family here.." She said.

I felt tears stream down my face as I looked into her golden sunset eyes. "T-thank you.." my voice cracked, She brought me into a hug, my tears kept falling, It's been to long since I had a hug.

~4 years later~ (This is when Zuko has normal hair.. Not the ponytail or short kind)

Zuko's POV

It has been 4 years since Mother's death.. and my servant girl has become a great friend to me. "hey Zuko" My sister scoffed, "What?" I asked, "Mai wants to see you, she has to ask something" Ty lee said. I nodded and went to where they told me to go. "Zuko?" I heard a familiar voice say, I quickly turned around and smiled, "Hey Katara!" I said grinning, "Hello master.. good as always?" I nodded. "That's great.." She smiled. She always had a nice smile, I feel my whole day lighten up when I see it. "Hey.. Katara? Do you miss your family?" I asked, She nodded, "Sometimes.. but your my family too! And I'll do anything you ask.. not because I'm your servant... but because you ask me to." She smiled again.  
>I blushed, I then thought of a nice memory..<p>

~Flash back~

_"Zuko!" I heard Katara say, "Yes?" "Did Azula make you mad again.. I heard her making fun of your hair.." She said, I sighed sadly. "Yeah.. she did.. but it's no biggy.." I said, She shook her head. "here.." She said grabbing a rubber band and tieing my bangs and hair up into a pony tail. My bangs were out of my face and I could see better, I smiled, "Thanks.." I said. She smiled, "No problem!"_

~End of flashback~

"Zuko? Are you still there?" She asked while slightly waving a hand in front of my face, I completely snapped out of it. "h-huh?" I asked, "Are you feeling ok?" She asked with worried eyes, I smiled and nodded, "Katara! We need you in the kitchen!" I heard a maid yell, Katara looked back, "Ok! Coming!" She said sweetly, "Excuse me.. I need to go and prepare dinner for you.." She said, I nodded. I waved bye as she ran into the back door that leaded to the kitchen, "Zuko!" I heard another voice say, Mai... "Zuko! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She yelled at me pointing a finger. I sighed, "What do you need Mai?" I asked her, She blushed slightly, "Zuko.. I wanted to tell you.. I- I like you!" She said. My eyes widened.

"Mai.." I mumbled, I closed my eyes in disapointment. "I'm sorry my.. but I have feelings for another.." I said staring at the kitchen door which katara just entered.

Mai's POV

I felt my anger and jealousy EXPLODE! My face was red and hot, I was so angry! I wanted zuko, I loved him for a long time! And SHE get's his heart?! It's not fair.. She's a water bender! Why did Zuko fall in love with a water bender? I stormed off to where Azula and Ty lee was waiting for me. "So how'd it go?" Ty lee giggled, "HE DENIED!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. "Why?!" Azula asked, "It's all because of that stupid Water bender servant!" I yelled again pacing back and forth, "What!?" She yelled, her anger exploded also. "That little- That little! OH WHAT'S THE WORD!" "Wrench..?" Ty suggested, "Yeah!" She yelled.  
>She thought for a second, "I think it's time to teach this little 'lesson'" She said, I smirked. "Alright.." I said, all three of us made a nasty evil plan to punish the little tweerp.<p> 


End file.
